bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bezsensopedia:Strony do usunięcia/Archiwum
Archiwum * IX 2010 - XII 2010 * I 2011 - XII 2011 * I 2012 - V 2012 * VI 2012 - XII 2012 * I 2013 - II 2013 * III 2013 - IX 2013 __TOC__ Bezsensopedia Przeglądając artykuły na Bezsensopedii, stwierdziłem, że poziom jest tak niski, ze żeby przeczytać artykuł, muszę się schylać, a po przeczytaniu muszę się napić wody, bo był on tak suchy. Cóż, „dostałem pomysła” – „a gdyby tak wstawić na SDU całe to zbiorowisko suchomarności?”. Pragnę więc uchronić ludzkość przed sucharami i choć wiem, że dostanę od obecnej administracji, która najprawdopodobniej olewa czytelników (nie mam tego za złe oczywiście, i tak zapewne czytają to tylko boty), postanowiłem zgłosić to na SDU. 00:17, lut 15, 2017 (CET) 23:17, lut 14, 2017 (UTC) : Ocena śmieszności jest subiektywną opinią, a Bezsensopedii nie da się w zasadzie usunąć. Więc oddalam ten wniosek. 13:10, lut 15, 2017 (UTC) Użytkownik:Polskacafe Marne i krótkie. 23:00, sty 11, 2017 (CET) 22:00, sty 11, 2017 (UTC) : Zgadzam się. 22:25, sty 11, 2017 (UTC) :: Usunięte 20:44, sty 13, 2017 (UTC) Kit Fisto Niska jakość jak na encyklopedię humoru. Serio można napisać coś lepszego 08:38, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) : Na początek dziękuję za pierwszy od jakiś 2 lat wpis na tej stronie. Poza tym jest rzeczywiście krótko i bez polotu. Usuwam 17:52, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) Jerozolima Niska jakość jak na artykuł o dość popularnym mieście… 18:54, lis 26, 2016 (CET) 17:54, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) : Krótkie może i jest, ale ma dość specyficzny humor. 17:56, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Zgadzam się z powyższym 18:26, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Przegłosowane, zostawiam 22:36, lis 26, 2016 (UTC) Must be the Music. Tylko muzyka Artykuł jest w sumie raczej do przecinki, nie do wywalenia, ale nigdy tego nie oglądałem i nie bardzo wiem, jak się za to zabrać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:06, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) : Ja też nie oglądałem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:10, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Nie no, do wywalenia to się na pewno nie kwalifikuje. Do redakcji już prędzej, ale nazbyt ostrej przecinki w sumie też nie wymaga. Merytorycznie zbyt wiele nie pomogę, bo też programu nie oglądałem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:22, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Dyskusja tutaj jakoś zamarła. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał to niech poprawi, ale obecnie myślę, że można SDU zdjąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:41, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej Przede wszystkim hasło jest strasznie nieaktualne. Do tego krótkie i jakieś suche. Co prawda wszystkie hasła o partiach pozostawiają wiele do życzenia (być może w ogóle najlepiej byłoby wywalić je wszystkie, choć to już temat na osobną dyskusję), ale to nawet na tle pozostałych wygląda blado. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:48, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) : Ano, wywalić należy ten artykuł. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:43, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Mamy akcję w przyszłym miesiącu, ja bym to zostawił i spróbował wtedy coś z tego wyciągnąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:06, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Tyle, że w tym haśle ciężko byłoby wskazać jedno sensowne i aktualne zdanie... Redakcja wiąże się i tak z napisaniem hasła od nowa, a do (w najlepszym razie) redakcji mamy w kolejce wszystkie inne partie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:26, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: W akcji nikt się tym nie zajął, więc usuwam [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:41, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) Ostróda Byt tego hasła to był chyba tylko link do Słoneczka. Dla mnie same nudne i suche informacje. W dodatku stało się nielinkowane (no dobra teraz nie, bo zalinkowałem tutaj :D) [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:23, maj 26, 2014 (UTC) :Suche to jest mocno, ale czy zaraz do usunięcia? Nie wiem, wstrzymam się od głosu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:58, maj 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Nie ma co tego trzymać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:38, maj 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: W takim razie usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:48, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) Plik:Emo Puchatek.jpg, Plik:Kobiety.jpg, Plik:Kobieta po przejściach.jpg, Plik:Hitler czyta.JPG, Plik:Rosyjska staruszka.jpg, Plik:Spójrz on lubi to.gif Kolejna porcja grafik o wątpliwej popularności i jeszcze bardziej wątpliwej przydatności. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:46, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) : Spalić, czy tam usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:32, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Spalone, czy tam usunięte. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:16, maj 20, 2014 (UTC) Plik:404.png, Plik:Czar Teściowej.jpg, Plik:Papa Smerf.jpg, Plik:Stalin.jpg W tej chwili jest na błędnych licencjach i tak zostać nie może. Wywalamy, czy macie lepszy pomysł? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:18, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) : Papa Smerf jest fotomontażem, więc to zostawiamy, a Creative Commons wywalamy. Stalinowi też dajmy fotomontaż, bo tak jest. Z pozostałą dwójką trudno wykombinować, ale nie mówię, aby wyrzucić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:04, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :: 404 to prosty znak graficzny i z pewnością jest na PD. Papa Smerf jest fotomontażem autorstwa tego gościa na Uncy i tak też można oznaczyć plik. Ze Stalinem i teściową bym nie ryzykował i całkiem to usunął. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:05, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Czar teściowej wywaliłem, przy 404 zmieniłem licencję. Pomysł oznaczenia pozostałych szablonem moim zdaniem nie wchodzi w grę, gdyż lekko gryzie się to z naszym regulaminem - jest w nim napisane, że można wgrywać fotomontaże wykonane '''przez użytkowników Bezsensopedii. Fotomontaże z innych źródeł pod to nie podchodzą, więc jeśli już, to musielibyśmy dać popularną. [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 16:28, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ale popularne to nie jest, a więc chyba można tylko usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:32, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Zatem usuwam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:16, maj 20, 2014 (UTC) Słoneczko Temat był popularny przez jakiś czas, teraz mało kto o tym wspomina. Samo hasło pozostawia zaś wiele do życzenia - błędy stylistyczne i ogólnie bełkotliwa treść. Poza tym jakoś nie widzę potrzeby opisywania tego typu patologii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:56, mar 20, 2014 (UTC) : Usunięcie to chyba przesada w tym wypadku. Dałoby radę to zredagować i doprowadzić do przyzwoitego stanu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:52, mar 20, 2014 (UTC)~ : Nie jest takie złe. Zostawić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 13:48, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) :: W takim razie możecie się wykazać. Moim zdaniem hasła takie średnio ambitne tematy naprawdę powinny coś sobą prezentować, a to hasło obecnie nadaje się co najwyżej do redakcji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:54, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Tylko, kto to zrobi? Nie znam się na temacie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:14, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: Spróbuję coś z tym zrobić w najbliższych dniach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:55, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Prawie miesiąc minął, a temat leży. :( [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:21, kwi 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Prawie drugi miesiąc minął i nadal nic. Jeśli w najbliższych dniach nikt tego hasła nie poprawi, to je wywalam. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:34, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: No i wywaliłem. Jeśli komuś z tutaj zgromadzonych przypomni się o tym haśle, to niech je sobie odtworzy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:16, maj 20, 2014 (UTC) Boba Fett Jak niżej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:07, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) :Postać z Gwiezdnych wojen. Te fakty dotyczące postaci, o których wiem, z grubsza się zgadzają. Pozostałe są prawdopodobnie ze źródeł pozafilmowych. Wg mnie może zostać tak, jak jest. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:38, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Tutaj jest akurat git. Drobna poprawka błędów stylistycznych i wszystko gra. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:02, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Co jest złego?Sz. Wesołowski (dyskusja)SuperSzym :Właściwie nie widzę powodu, dla którego to hasło miałoby tu dłużej wisieć. Przenoszę do załatwionych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:34, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Moderator Jakoś do mnie nie trafia. Krótkie, a w dodatku słabe merytorycznie (kim jest moderator Bezsensopedii?). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:21, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) : Specjalne nie jest. Ale może da się wyciągnąć? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:04, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Słabe. A z moderatorem Bezsensopedii chyba chodziło o rollbacka :) (w tym okresie jeszcze nie było flagi SU) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:00, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: To co robimy z tym arcydziełem? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:32, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Dobra, wywalam to. Chyba wszyscy zgodziliśmy się co do faktu, że hasło jest słabe. Gdyby nawet ktoś chciał się nim zająć, to by je musiał napisać praktycznie od nowa. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:27, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) Bojownik Szczerze mówiąc, czytam i nie rozumiem, o czym to jest... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:01, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) :Bo ten artykuł opisuje dwie rzeczy na raz - z jednej strony mowa tu o gatunku ryby akwariowej, z drugiej o bojowniku jako osobie. Z tego hasła da się coś wyciągnąć, bo jakiś pomysł w nim jest, tylko bardzo chaotycznie napisany. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:33, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Słabe, ale może zostać. Jednak trzeba to dobrze uporządkować, jak mówi Obywatel. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:02, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Trochę to ogarnąłem. Szału nie ma, ale chyba może zostać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:28, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Jest git. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:32, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Dodałem jeszcze ciekawy obrazek. Przenoszę do załatwionych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:27, maj 3, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop Podejrzewam napisanie tego hasła tylko po to, żeby upchnąć gdzieś obrazek... na błędnej licencji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:02, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) : To łapotalogiczna definicja. A obrazek można wywalić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:35, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Żart stary jak świat i już dawno nieśmieszny... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:58, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Wywalam razem z obrazkiem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:28, maj 2, 2014 (UTC) Plik:Peniskop.png, Plik:Błękitna Linia.jpg, Plik:Budka TP.jpg, Plik:Banan a matematyka.jpg Mieliśmy dyskutować o wątpliwych plikach, to dyskutujmy. Wszystkie są na licencji "popularnej" i wszystkie znajdują się w artykułach, które i tak są zilustrowane. Wg mnie te grafiki są zbędne, ale jakiś tam śladowy humor zawierają, więc zapytam się pozostałych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:18, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) : Wywalaj, nie są tak potrzebne. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:04, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:00, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Plik:Rybi banan.jpg, Plik:Wąż banan.jpg Trzy "popularne" obrazki w jednym krótkim haśle to chyba za dużo. Bananrańczę bym zostawił, bo jest chyba najlepsza i naprawdę wyświetla się w Googlach na wielu stronach. Te dwa wg mnie niepotrzebne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:18, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) : Fakt, usuńmy. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:04, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Poszło. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:31, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak przekupić adminów Nieśmieszny i nudny poradnik. W ogóle zbędne. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:24, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nic nie wnosi, do usunięcia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:11, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Można wywalić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:22, kwi 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:23, kwi 19, 2014 (UTC) Język niemiecki W ogóle mnie nie rusza, a w dodatku tyle napisane, co kot napłakał. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:52, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nie przesadzajmy. Kilobajt tekstu to - jak na zalążek - całkiem przyzwoita długość. Poziom hasła też nie najgorszy - nie widzę powodu do usunięcia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:09, kwi 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Dobry stub, co chcecie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:27, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Przedstawia niemiecki w niekorzystnym świetle. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:00, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) :::: Nie ma obowiązku, żeby wszystko było przedstawiane w korzystnym ;-) Artykuł nikogo nie obraża, jest w przyzwoitym stanie, tak więc nie szukajmy dziury w całym. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:14, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Mnie trochę obraża ... Ale jak chcecie to niech zostanie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:28, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Mógłbyś trochę przybliżyć, co uważasz za obraźliwe? Pierwszy akapit dotyczy brzmienia (które zdaniem większości osób przypomina wojskowe komendy), a drugi nieudolnego posługiwania się przypadkowymi zwrotami. Ja tam nie widzę żadnych ataków nawet w stosunku do osób posługujących się tym językiem jako ojczystym... Jeśli jednak uważasz, że coś tam jest nie tak, to możemy spróbować poprawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:46, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Właśnie brzmienie niemieckiego nazywają tak ci, co się w ogóle go nie uczyli, bo dla mnie wcale tak nie brzmi. A na dodatek tam nie są wojskowe komendy, tylko groźby karalne. Reszta może być, ale z tymi wsiami i nauką niemieckiego to coś mi nie pasuje. Właśnie na wsiach to jest tylko sam angielski, ale znawcą tematu nie jestem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 14:25, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Uczyłem się sześć lat... i dalej brzmi tak samo, albo i bardziej ;-) Skoro już robimy offtopa, to jako dobry przykład można podać motyla, który w praktycznie we wszystkich językach brzmi "lekko", a po niemiecku to SCHMETTERLING. Co oczywiście nie musi być wadą - w wymowie niemiecki jest wg mnie znacznie prostszy od angielskiego. A groźby karalne... ludzie, szanujmy się. Przecież to nie jest pisane pod czyimkolwiek adresem. Idąc tym tropem można stwierdzić, że dowcip Chuck Norris potrafi pstryknięciem palców wzniecić pożar jest groźbą podpalenia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:15, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Dyskusja zmierza donikąd, w związku z czym kończę ją, a artykuł zostawiam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:18, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) Siekiera (zespół muzyczny) Beton jakich mało stworzony chyba tylko po to, żeby mieć gdzie poupychać obrazki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:26, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) :No, szału nie ma. Same banały, które pasowałyby do co drugiego zespołu. Można usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:13, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Zgadzam się z przedmówcami. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:52, kwi 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:27, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) Przyjaźń bydgosko-toruńska Straszny bełkot. Niby jestem w temacie, ale w ogóle nie rozumiem, o co w tym artykule chodzi. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:43, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) : Przecież widać, że o moście :D [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 13:48, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Humor dotyczy regionu, który nie jest mi bliski, zatem wstrzymam się od głosu. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:54, mar 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:26, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Fizyka Ostatnio wszystkiego broniłem, to teraz pora samemu coś zgłosić ;-) To hasło w ogóle jest jakieś dziwne... We fragmentach o kleju i równi pochyłej trudno się domyślić, o co chodziło autorowi, a po wycięciu tych fragmentów zostanie bardzo marny zalążek. Szkoda usuwać hasło na tak obszerny temat, ale w tym stanie wg mnie nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:41, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) : Mamy hasło Fizyka (szkoła), które mimo patrzenia miejscami pod względem szkolnym bardziej objaśnia. A ten zalążek jest słabiutki i bezsensowny. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:59, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:56, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Matematyka (szkoła) Hasło wygląda tak, jakby było pisane z punktu widzenia ucznia podstawówki, dla którego możliwość korzystania z kalkulatora jest jedynym wskaźnikiem trudności. Do mnie ten artykuł jakoś nie trafia, choć chętnie poznam opinie innych. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:41, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) : Usunąć. To tylko moje zdanie, ale według mnie w temacie wystarczy hasło Matematyka. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:59, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:56, mar 18, 2014 (UTC) Żal Generalnie to... żal. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:53, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) : Zgadzam się. Wykopać, znaczy usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:57, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Przeciętny zalążek. Jak na hasło o takiej tematyce spokojnie ujdzie w tłoku. Zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 21:36, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ten artykuł to masakra. Nie ma nawet jakiegoś większego sensu. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:17, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Nikt nic nie pisze, a więc usuwam [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 19:17, lut 23, 2014 (UTC) Parówka Słaby artykuł, który pisze ciągle o jednym i tym samym, czyli jak to parówki są złe i niedobre. Śmieszne to w mojej ocenie nie jest. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:50, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) : Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:53, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Pisze ciągle o tym samym? Po pierwsze, w haśle składającym się z pięciu zdań trudno poruszyć wszystkie aspekty świata, a po drugie, ostatnia sekcja przecież jest na inny temat. Jak na hasło tej długości artykuł trzyma niezły poziom. Usuwanie takich haseł tylko osłabia stronę. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 21:36, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: To naprawdę słabe hasło. Nie jest na poziomie zalążków tej długości, bo zupełnie nie śmieszy. I co tak Obywatel ostatnio bronisz każdy artykuł na SDU? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:17, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Bronię, bo każdy artykuł usunięty na zasadzie moim zdaniem słabe osłabia projekt. Jeśli hasło nie wzbudza kontrowersji, to nawet jeśli czytelnikowi się nie do końca spodoba, to go nie odstraszy. A jeśli się spodoba, to przyciągnie. Czyli możemy zyskać, a nic nie tracimy. Pousuwajmy wszystko, co komukolwiek z nas wydaje się słabe, a potem się dziwmy, że czytelników jest coraz mniej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:48, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Słaby humor tego artykułu, jeśli zostanie wyświetlony jako pierwszy odstraszy. I nic też nie stracimy przy stracie jednego artykułu, który jednak jest poniżej naszej normy. Za to zyskamy lekki wzrost wartości średniej artykułu, że tak powiem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:37, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Problem w tym, że słaby humor jest pojęciem subiektywnym, więc nie możemy jednoznacznie określić, komu to hasło się spodoba. Co więcej, to nie jest kwestia jednego artykułu - na SDU ląduje takich rzeczy sporo. Podczas redagowania artykułów też ucieka nam trochę wartościowych treści. W skutek tego nasze hasła są coraz dłuższe, ładniejsze i bardziej poprawne językowo, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej suche. Jeśli zaś utracimy walory humorystyczne, to choćbyśmy mieli nie wiem jak długie i dopracowane artykuły, to stracimy sens bytu. Już teraz coraz więcej treści wygląda tak, że humor opiera się tylko na potocznym stylu. Wg mnie trzeba ten proces powstrzymać - choćby przez ratowanie średniej jakości zalążków. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:46, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Średniej jakości to tak. Ale to zalążek jakości marnej ... [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:48, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Nikt nic nie piszę, więc usuwam. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 19:17, lut 23, 2014 (UTC) Niezależni eksperci Takie trochę lanie wody, artykuł o wszystkim i o niczym. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:53, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) : Zgadzam się. Usunąć i to natychmiast. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:56, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Zostawić. Hasło nie jest słabe. Pojęcie funkcjonujące w mediach jako źródło-wytrych, sami mamy kilka linkujących stron, może kogoś zainteresować. Nie widzę powodów do usunięcia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:31, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Mi się tam coś nie podoba. Nie śmieszne po prostu. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 11:00, lut 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:45, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Koza Wstęp to naruszenie praw autorskich (http://pl.koza.wikia.com/wiki/Koza), a potem im dalej w las, tym gorzej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:57, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) : Słabe. Nie da się ukryć, że należy usunąć. A jak z plagiatem to już w ogóle. Chociaż dziwne, że nikt tego jeszcze nie zauważył przez tyle lat. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:38, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Usunąć ze względu na naruszenie praw autorskich. Pod względem merytorycznym mogło by ujść. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:31, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nie ma sprzeciwu, więc'usuwam' [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 11:00, lut 3, 2014 (UTC) Węgiel Słabe i mało śmieszne. Nie na dzisiejszym poziomie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:13, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) :Zostawmy. Krótkie i trochę nieporadne, ale napisane z pomysłem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:21, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Jaki to miało pomysł? Hasło na poziomie siedmiolatka ... [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:35, lis 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Słabe, lepiej usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:41, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:56, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Żaba trawna Suche i niezbyt odnoszące się do tematu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:13, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) : Zgadzam się, usunąć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:48, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Z tym hasłem wiąże się dłuższa historia... Początkowo w tym miejscu znajdowała się treść zwandalizowanego hasła z Wikipedii. Jakiś czas później hasło to zostało przeniesione pod nazwę dupa żaby trawnej (jeszcze później nazywało się ono dupa dupa, a w końcu zostało usunięte). W ten sposób powstało tu bezsensowne przekierowanie - zastąpiłem je stubem, który później lekko rozbudowano. Ja bym to hasło zostawił - mam do takich rzeczy sentyment, a aż takie bardzo słabe to nie jest. Trzeba by tylko dodać szablon zalążka i wyciąć ostatnią sekcję. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:59, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wtedy będzie mało treści i nadal będzie suche ... Raczej jednak bym to wywalił. Historia zaczynająca się wandalizmem, jakoś niezbyt mi się podoba, [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:02, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: Cóż... jak Ci tak bardzo zależy, to usuń. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:21, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Mi nie należy na wyrzuceniu, ale po prostu przecinka to za mało ... [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:03, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Skoro nie potraficie się zdecydować to ja to zrobię. ;) Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:42, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Albania Kalka artykułu z Nonsensopedii. Już Tuvalu bazuje na tym samym pomyśle, ale chociaż jest oryginalnie wykonane. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:59, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) : Nie jest wcale kalką. Są duże różnice. Tutaj brak istnienia jest wymieniony, ale na przemian z historią prawdziwą. A na Nonsensopedii cały artykuł, jest tylko o braku istnienia, tego że państwa. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:03, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Artykuły na zasadzie Nonsensopedia to, a my tamto raczej nie powinny mieć prawa bytu. Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:08, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) :Właściwie jest jeszcze jedno wyjście. Można powycinać fragmenty o nieistniejącej Albanii, a resztę zostawić jako zalążek. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:10, lis 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Zgadzam się na pomysł Obywatela. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:25, lis 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Wyciąłem treści, które były kalką z Nonsensopedii. Teraz w sumie mogłoby zostać, tylko trzeba jakoś ciekawie infoboks uzupełnić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Prawdę mówiąc, teraz zrobiło się strasznie suche... Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:17, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Nie jest takie złe. Jakoś ujdzie. A ktoś kiedyś to rozbuduje, na bardziej śmieszne. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:37, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Najpierw trzeba porządnie wypełnić infoboks. Jak się uda to zrobić w miarę ciekawie, to hasło może zostać. Jakieś pomysły? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:01, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Uzupełniłem. Jak oceniacie? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:23, lis 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Cudów może nie ma, ale ja bym zostawił. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:20, lis 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Nie ma sprzeciwu, więc zostawiam. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:14, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Źle skategoryzowany artykuł Zdarte z Nonsensopedii (link) i o wiele gorzej wykonane. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:43, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) : Nie wyszło najlepiej. Z tego powodu, jak i że to plagiat, nalegam na usunięcie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:48, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Można usunąć. Tak swoją drogą, tu jest działający link ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:59, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:08, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) Kit Fisto Słabe, nieśmieszne. To nie jest obecny poziom artykułów, moim zdaniem. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:34, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ja bym zostawił. Zwykły, średniej klasy zalążek. Szału nie ma, ale nie można też wymagać cudów od hasła o praktycznie epizodycznej postaci. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:16, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Wygląda w porządku. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:58, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie lubię całego artykułu w jednym ciągu, ale niech zostanie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:42, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Kwiecień, Marzec Śmierdzi Wikipedią na kilometr. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:00, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) : Wyrzucić. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:10, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Zgadzam się, bardzo wikipedyjny styl. Usunąć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:27, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam obydwa. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:06, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) Copa America Dawno nic nie zgłoszono tu, ale mniejsza. Nie mniej to nawet nie powinno według mnie być stubem. Zero śmiesznej treści itp. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 13:02, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hasło jest dość słabe, ale tragedii nie ma, a temat niewątpliwie zasługuje na artykuł. Ja bym zostawił. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:11, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Raczej za słabe, lepiej, żeby kiedyś to stworzył od zera. Usunąć. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:14, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Usuwam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:50, paź 15, 2013 (UTC)